Preparing solutions for the development of x-ray film requires the mixing of several different reactants with a precise quantity of tap water. Over the years, systems have been developed to assist x-ray development technicians in rapidly and accurately preparing x-ray solutions in an attempt to keep up with the heavy demands of modern hospital x-ray departments. In one of the most common systems, x-ray solution reactants are packaged in pre-measured quantities, so that the x-ray technician need only mix the various pre-measured reactants with a measured quantity of tap water.
Devices for automatically and semi-automatically metering out a precise quantity of tap water for mixing with pre-measured x-ray solution reactants have been created and are in common use in most large hospital x-ray departments. There are several problems, however, with these prior art metering devices. Most such devices are semi-automatic at best, requiring the x-ray technician to not only initiate the metering process but to reset the metering device after each cycle. Furthermore, the fully automatic prior art devices are almost exclusively controlled electronically. Electronic devices are expensive, technically complex, prone to corrosion and other maintenance problems and require close proximity to a source of electricity.
There is therefore a need in the field of x-ray solution preparation technology for an x-ray solution mixing machine which is accurate, cost effective and fully automatic, but does not rely upon electrical components.